There is a constant need for methods for the safe and effective administration of physiologically active agents, such as antiemetics. For many medications it is important that the administration regime is as simple and non-invasive as possible in order to maintain a high level of compliance by a patient. Oral administration is one administration regime that is commonly used because it is a relatively simple regime to follow. However, the oral administration route is also complicated because of complications associated with gastrointestinal irritation, drug metabolism in the liver and is often impractical if a patient is vomiting or nauseous.
Administration of physiologically active agents through the skin (‘transdermal drug delivery’) has received increased attention because it not only provides a relatively simple dosage regime but it also provides a relatively slow and controlled route for release of a physiologically active agent into the systemic circulation. However, transdermal drug delivery is complicated by the fact that the skin behaves as a natural barrier and therefore transport of agents through the skin is a complex mechanism.
Structurally, the skin consists of two principle parts, a relatively thin outermost layer (the ‘epidermis’) and a thicker inner region (the ‘dermis’). The outermost layer of the epidermis (the ‘stratum corneum’) consists of flattened dead cells which are filled with keratin. The region between the flattened dead cells of the stratum corneum are filled with lipids which form lamellar phases that are responsible for the natural barrier properties of the skin.
For effective transdermal delivery of a physiologically active agent that is applied to the surface of the skin (‘topical application’), the agent must be partitioned firstly from the vehicle into the stratum corneum, it must typically then be diffused within the stratum corneum before being partitioned from the stratum corneum to the viable epidermis and then into the dermal circulation.
To overcome some of the problems with transdermal delivery that are associated with transport across the dermal layers (‘percutaneous absorption’), physiologically active agents are commonly formulated with incorporation of one or more dermal penetration enhancers (Finnin and Morgan, J. Pharm. Sci., Vol 88, No. 10, October 1999, pp. 955-958) which are often lipophilic chemicals that readily partition into the stratum corneum whereupon they exert their effects on improving the transport of drugs across the skin barrier.
There is a need for improvements in the transdermal delivery of antiemetics.